


Правда в том, что...

by Lena013



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Для Майка быть идеальной необязательно.





	Правда в том, что...

Для Майка быть идеальной необязательно; для него не надо красится, следить за словами и выбирать красивое, но совершенно непрактично тонкое платье в середине декабря, для него она _просто Нэнси_  — и это то в чём она нуждается больше, чем воздух. Майк на последнем курсе колледжа, живёт в обшарпанной однокомнатной квартире на втором этаже панельного дома и годами не может избавиться от синяков под глазами от недосыпа. Нэнси не по пути к нему, она буквально живёт на другом конце города, но настойчиво стучит костяшками пальцев и весело хмыкает при виде растрёпанного младшего брата в четыре часа утра. Майк не спал — _конечно, нет_ — он бесцельно щёлкал каналами, натыкаясь на глупейшие ночные телепередачи. Нэнси не спрашивает разрешения и просто переступает порог, скидывая надоедливые туфли с ног.

Майк высокий, очень; выше её на полторы головы, но Нэнси каким-то образом видит в нём младшего, которого стоит направлять. Нэнси лишь жаль, что Майк не пьёт алкоголя, а потому обыскивать шкафы бесполезно. Нэнси уставшая, измотанная и грязная ото лжи, фальши, ненастоящих улыбок. Здесь это ни к чему: здесь есть лишь Майк, который от неё ничего не требует; даже объяснений — возможно, он знает, что не добьется правды, и она будет вынуждена лгать вновь? Нэнси не знает, а брат за последние два года ежемесячных встреч так и не спросил.

С Майком спокойно, можно утонуть в его махровом халате, путаясь в подполах при ходьбе, и положить голову на костлявое плечо. Нэнси не спрашивает его о снах, в которых возвращаются _не забытые_  хищные монстры; Нэнси не говорит с ним о его дважды неудачных отношениях: сначала с Одди, потом с Уиллом; Нэнси натыкается с ним на каналы для взрослых и они чуть смеются от неловкости.

Из приглушённого динамика издаются до смешного неприличные звуки, на экране актёры изворачиваются в такие позы, что невольно голова склоняет на бок, а глаза прищуриваются, мысленно прикидывая возможно ли это повторить? Кажется, Майк задаёт этот вопрос вслух, потому что Нэнси лёгко отвечает: _разумеется._

Разумеется, это возможно, Майк. Разумеется, я это слышала от подруги знакомой подруги. Разумеется, я бы могла это повторить, но не стану. Разумеется, нам надо переключить канал и перестать смотреть друг на друга голодными долгими взглядами.

_Разумеется, мы не станем этого делать, Майк._

Кто тянется первым непонятно; кажется, это была Нэнси. Нэнси Уилер надо не много: она лишь хочет, чтобы её любили. Просто так, ни за что, сама по себе. Не просили от неё высоких баллов по всем предметам, не просили от неё работать сверхурочно за «спасибо», не вынуждали улыбаться, когда ей этого не хочется, не судили её по внешнему виду, манере речи или количеству косметики на лице — дайте ей всё это и она сделает для вас всё. Нэнси никогда не отрицала, что всё ей это даёт младший брат. Брат, который не признает очевидной любви вслух, но который всегда-всегда открывает для неё дверь в любое время.

Майк одинок и замкнут, добровольно заперт в четырёх стенах и держит ружьё под раскладным диваном. Майку сложно даются описания своих чувств словами, он привык действовать и никогда не лгать. Майку нужно, чтобы с ним считались как с равным и не погружали его в болото из обмана.

Нэнси не понимала, почему она, такая фальшивая, сейчас рядом с ним. А Майк устал от правды и ото лжи, ведь если он задумается, то в данный момент правда в том, что он подминает под себя свою старшую сестру, распахивая халат и прикусывая тонкую кожу на шее. Правда в том, что стоны Нэнси смешиваются с рябящим телевизором с ярким экраном, когда он спускается к её маленькой вечно юной груди. Правда в том, что Майк хотел это сделать с шестнадцати лет.

Нэнси благоразумно напоминает ему о презервативе, и Майк ругается сквозь зубы, слезая с сестры и тянясь в противоположную сторону к ящику тумбочки. Нэнси упрощает задачу, окончательно откидывая халат на пол, и тяня вверх футболку брата. Шуршание упаковки, ещё одно тихое ругательство и Нэнси, которая стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельём. Она обхватывает его член все ещё холодными пальцами, проводя вверх, и Майк стонет, откидывая голову на спинку старого дивана. Он еле как натягивает презерватив и Нэнси улыбается, берёт его руки и устраивает их на своей груди, чуть сжимая. Майк нетерпеливо дёргается и тяжело дышит, сестра целует его стремительно, чуть возвышаясь над ним, и опускается на его член. Майк стонет ей в рот и крепче сжимает грудь, наверняка, останутся синяки. Нэнси опускается до конца и Майк жалеет, что вообще достал эту резинку, хотя логика бы ему потом дала по щам. Нэнси надо привыкнуть, последний секс у неё был больше года назад, а её брата природа одарила не только высоким ростом, _господи-боже._  Она разрывает поцелуй, глотнув воздуха, а Майк слизывает с её нижней губы паутинку слюны. Нэнси поднимается вверх и снова опускается, целуя его и зарываясь тонкими пальцами в _такие-же-как-у-неё_ волосы. Майк считает, что у него едет крыша, руки перемещаются на её талию, и он невольно вдавливается в неё ещё больше. Нэнси первый раз стонет его имя, прежде чем кончить и уткнуться ему в плечо, восстанавливая дыхание; Майка провоцирует её стон, и он до ощутимой боли сжимает её бёдра, кончая следом.

Майк не выходит из неё ещё около минуты, он обнимает Нэнси, зарываясь носом в её растрепавшуюся причёску. Нэнси спрячется от него в душе, выйдет полностью одетая и сбежит из его квартиры. Через день она напишет, что это была ошибка, об этом никто не должен узнать и это никогда не повториться.

Через полгода в родительском доме в день благодарения это повторяется и Нэнси с ужасом поймёт, что не захочет это прекратить.


End file.
